The Last Primarch
by PeteSkizzle
Summary: Space Marine Nicator Zael is summoned by none other than the Emperor Himself and is given the task of saving not one, but two universes. With the future of humanity at stake, this lone Space Marine must taken on the entire Galactic Empire in his task to burn the heretic, kill the mutant, purge the unclean, suffer not the xenos to live. For the Emperor!
1. The Last Primarch

Am I dead? These are the first thoughts that come to my mind as I wake up in what can only be described as the afterlife. The ground beneath my feet are white, and nothingness stretches as far as the eye can see.

I am clad in civilian robes. Another sign of my death? A moment ago I had been purging traitors with my blades. I remember a white flash... and now I'm here.

Suddenly I hear a voice from behind me. "Welcome, my son."

I spin around, and find myself in the presence of none other than the Emperor Himself! Immediately I fall facedown onto the floor in reverence. "My Lord!"

"Rise, my good and faithful servant."

I dutifully do so, still trembling slightly. While I do not believe the Emperor to be a god, I believe he is the first among men, the epitome of mankind and the greatest hope for our future.

"Come, let us take a walk." he gestures for me to come closer.

As we walk, I notice rumblings and flashes of lightning in the distance. While I am curious, I dare not ask.

Somehow he notices my wonderings. "Aah, you are curious on where we are. We are in the Immaterium. Quickly, for time is of the essence. I must not vacate my duties for long. Already many have fallen without my guidance."

As we continue to walk, I notice openings, little windows that seem to lead to somewhere. Again, I dare not ask him anything.

He stops. "My son, what is your understanding of the Immaterium?"

Still getting over the shock of meeting the Great One Himself, I find myself stuttering in speech. I curse myself. Why has weakness overtaken me at this most holy moment? "It, it is the underlying dimension of pure psychic energy, Father. It is the source of all psychic energy and is the home of the cursed Ruinous Powers."

He nods. "Close, but not quite." He points to the strange windows I noticed before. "Look inside, my son."

I look closer, and find myself staring at a galaxy. Then, the perspective changes to a view of a planet. Then it shifts into a city, a primitive city of stone and brick.

"What is this, Lord?"

"This, child, is an alternate universe. There are an multitude of other universes besides our own, where Mankind has taken a different path. Some are in the past, so to speak. Some are vastly in the future. There are many, but not an infinite amount. But they are all connected by the Immaterium." He looks at me, fire burning in his eyes. "But the Ruinous Powers were born in ours. At first, not even they were aware of these other universes. But slowly, they came to the understanding. We are not alone."

The implications of this stagger me. We are not... alone? Are there other universes with no Emperor? No Imperium? Impossible. And yet, here I am, in the presense of the Emperor himself, looking at another universe.

"And slowly, Chaos has begun spreading its tendrils out. I have been able to keep them at bay, within our galaxy. But I fear that will not be enough. Eventually they will break through and will engulf these other worlds, tearing them apart until they have completely fallen to the Ruinous Powers. For millenia upon millenia I have fought them to prevent them from their heinous goals. But every year, every month, every day they come closer and closer to penetrating my defenses and flooding into the other words." He stares deeply into my eyes. I want to look away, but I know I must not. "Son, have you ever noticed anything different about yourself? Your physique, your intelligence?"

I think. I have always been one of the better warriors in the Black Guard, and my tactical abilities have always been praised by Chapter Master Cain. Slowly I nod my head.

"That is because you are not a Son of Corax."

I almost fall back. Not a Son of Corax? Preposturous. Then why would I have been a part of the Black Guard?

"No, you are not a Son of Corax. You are my son."

This time, I do fall back. Son of the Emperor? Is the universe playing a joke upon me? Perhaps all this is a Chaos manipulation attempting to turn me traitor.

The Emperor chuckles. "Fear not, my son. This is no vile scheme of Chaos. No, it is true. You are my last and best creation. You are the last Primarch."

Thoughts race through my head. The son of the Emperor? The 21st Primarch? Me?

"You have been created for this day, this hour, this moment. You contain not the gene-seed of Corax, but the gene-seed of me. You are humanity's secret weapon, humanity's last hope. Do you not understand? The Imperium is dying. Every day the forces of the xeno, of the heretic and of Chaos push us further back. There's a storm coming, my son, and when it hits, the Imperium _will fall. _Mankind _will fall_. The High Lords of Terra are blind to the coming threat. Corruption rages throughout the Imperium. No, Mankind will not save itself. Mankind always looks for a savior, a messiah. For a short time, I was that savior. But my time here is almost complete. Mankind needs a new savior. Mankind needs _you_."

I am speechless. For the first time in my life, I am speechless. Utterly, completely speechless. I cannot even begin to comprehend the enormity of what He has just told me. He had just told me I am the next Emperor. Of Mankind.

He chuckles again. "I figured you would react as much. But you _must_ accept this great responsibility." He sweeps his hand. "Of all these worlds, one particular world is in most danger. Humanity is in its rightful place as the dominant species of the world. But the Ruinous Powers have begun converging upon it, and will overwhelm it. The world is not accustomed to full, total war. I foresee that they will face such war in the future. But as of right now, they are naive and foolish. You must shine onto them the light and show them the path. You must save them from themselves, and then come back and save the Imperium. It is unfortunate, but you must use force, perhaps an excessive amount of force to turn them from the path of self destruction. And after you have completed your mission, you must return. And you must take up my mantle and become the new savior, the new leader of Mankind."

I have still not yet fully comphrehended my new responsibility. I am... to save the universe? And then save another one? But before I can complete my thoughts the Emperor gestures for me to come. I dutifully obey. He waves his hand and a white doorway appears. Beyond is only stars.

"Step forward, my son. A heavy burdon has just been placed onto you. All authority in heaven and on earth has been given to you. Therefore go and make disciples of all nations, teaching them to obey everything I have commanded you. And surely I am with you always, even to the very end of the age."

I stepped forward into the doorway, and I was engulfed with a white flash, then darkness.

* * *

**So I just came up with this idea in bed and so I woke up at 3 AM to write this... then my damn internet broke so I couldn't publish until today. Anyways, this'll be basically this Space Marine/New Emperor kicking everyone's asses in the Star Wars universe. Sounds good? Okay. So, a few review questions (yay)! 1: Name of this Space Marine? I'm thinking of Nicator something, since Nicator means "conquerer". Any suggestions? And if this idea seems too heretical I'll take it down :P (AKA if nobody likes it I'll delete it and silently weep in the corner). So 2: What SW era should he go into? and 3: What God-powers should I give him? Thanks! And make sure to check out my other two stories, No Rest for the Wicked and Mercy is for the Weak, SC/Halo and HP/SW crossovers respectively. Both have similar ideas to this one. So, anyways, please R&R, and yeah. Bye!**


	2. First Contact

The sensation of stepping from one universe to another was quite unlike any other I had experienced. It felt like a thousand needles prickled against my skin then faded, only to be replaced by a rather pleasant warmth. The whole 10 second process was rather enjoyable, as a matter of fact.

Then, the light faded and I landed. I look around and find myself in a grassy plain. A city is in the distance. The city is the one I had seen with the Emperor, the one of stone. I look down and recoil slightly in surprise. I am clad in golden armor, far larger than any Terminator Armor I had ever seen. The armor is reminiscent of the Emperor's armor, although I refuse to even consider my armor being anywhere close to the Emperor's.

I find a Storm Bolter lying on the ground next to me. It is golden as well. Lying next to it is a box of Bolt rounds. I open it and find 10 magazines of Bolter rounds. Each magazine contains 30 Bolts, giving me 300 rounds of ammunition. Lying next to the Storm Bolter is an ornate golden chainsword. There are no other weapons, so I pick up the chainsword and chain it to my waist. Next, I attach the ammunition at my waist as well. Finally, I pick up the Storm Bolter and chain it to my waist. I am now ready to begin my mission in the name of the Emperor.

Floating next to me is a brand new Land Speeder. I get on the Speeder and begin to head in the direction of the city. Perhaps there I can begin my mission.

An explosion shatters my thoughts. I look up to find an army of skinny, disgusting xenos marching down the plains surrounding the city. The xenos also have what appear to be primitive war beasts among them. They are headed directly at the city, leading me to believe that they are about to attack. While I want to run into the filthy xenos and purge them from the face of this planet, I feel it would be more wise to wait and see.

The xeno army marches forward, then stops. Then, orbs on the strange war beasts begin to crackle with energy. Moments later, a Void Shield spreads out, covering the entire army. I am impressed. Void Shields that can be used tactically to cover armies? The Imperium would do wonders with such technology. The xeno army marches up a hill. I keep up with the army on my Land Speeder. I want to see what happens next. If the xeno army fights another xeno army, I will leave them to slaughter each other. But if a single human is harmed by the xenos, I swear upon the Emperor they will taste my blade.

When they top the hill, they are noticed by an army of what appears to be automatons. Pathetic automatons, at that. Their frames look skinny enough for me to snap in half. In fact, I probably could. Mixed with the automatons are floating tanks. Anti-gravity on heavy (I presume) tanks? Impressive as well. When the automatons notice the xenos, they begin to open fire. Red lasers speed out of the tank barrels, and the automatons open fire with smaller lasguns as well. It seems like an impressive display of firepower... until it hits the Void Shield. The lasers hit the Shield and explode. None penetrate the Shield. I raise an eyebrow. This is not a Void Shield. A Void Shield displaces the projectile, causing it to disappear entirely. This shield simply blocks the projectile. Simpler, but still effective. After seeing their lasers blocked by the shield, the automaton army begins to unload more automatons from what appears to be troop carriers. The xenos, on the other hand, begin to raise combat shields.

After a moment's pause, the automatons begin to advance. They advance in neat little squares, holding their guns out in front of them. While the formations are aesthetically pleasing, I have no doubt that against a truly competent adversary these automatons would die in droves while they advanced in obsolete formations. On the other hand, how do they plan to engage the xenos? The shield obviously blocks any projectile. Who would be idiotic enough to design a shield that blocks projectiles but lets slow moving objects through?

Apparently the creators of these shields. The automatons simply walk right through the shields, creating little ripples where they cross. As soon as they cross into the shield, they open fire.

Idiots, I think. Those xenos are idiots. But what can you expect from filthy xenos? They could have been right at the edge of the shield perimeter, where they are invulnerable to enemy fire but can still stab the machines with their melee weapons. The automaton army isn't much smarter either. They could have drawn out the vastly outnumbered enemy out and surrounded them, easily destroying them. Or they could have pulled back and pounded the shields with air support until they broke. But instead, they chose to fight the xenos where they were the strongest; straight on.

As the battle rages on, my sense of contempt rages alongside. The xeno "warriors" are some of the worst soldiers I have ever seen, even surpassing the worst of all PDF regiments in incompetency. 50 well-trained Imperial Guardsmen would have smashed this army. As for the automatons, I suppose the fault is at their creators and their commanders. Their frail bodies mean that any close-quarters combat was a non-option. Their blasters are decently powerful, although they aren't as powerful as lasguns.

After about half an hour of fighting, the xeno shields break down. After that, the battle was concluded quickly. The automatons defeated and rounded up the xenos in a remarkably efficient fashion. Most of the xenos cowardly ran away from the field of battle. One of the braver or stupider captured xenos leaped up in defiance only to be reduced to chunks of meat from the laser shots. It was actually rather gratifying watching the xenos be defeated by the automatons.

However, mere minutes later, the automatons abruptly shut down. The xenos milled about in confusion for a moment before they began to cheer. They hugged each other and began to loot the deactivated automatons. It was disgraceful. To surrender in battle was unimaginable; to celebrate a win only granted by the sudden destruction of the enemy was an insult to the art of war. I snarled. I wanted to rush down and let the xenos feel the wrath of my blade. But I kept myself under control. The xenos could die later. I was here to bring the light of the Emperor to this universe, not to attack every xeno I found.

After the pathetic excuse of a battle was concluded I began to speed in the direction of the city. I need to kill some xenos before my head explodes from contempt.

At the city, I find a similar situation. It seems as though the automatons had invaded and taken over the city before they had been shut down. So the robots are also the enemy. I growl. I should have simply smashed both armies at the battle. Now that I better know the situation, I will be able to react more accordingly.

The city truly is beautiful. Cities such as this are nowhere to be found anymore in the Imperium. It is quite small, yet the architecture is stunning.

When I enter the city, the stares begin. I ignore them, I am used to them now. I sense fear in the people around me. Good. People should know to fear when an Astartes walks among them. I dismount my Land Speeder and take a look around. Everyone has stopped moving, frozen in fear, awe, and curiosity. I speak to them.

"Who is your leader?"

The people murmur amongst each other. They can understand High Gothic? Then perhaps there is hope for them after all.

I speak louder this time, "Who is your leader?"

A brave soul speaks out, "Queen Amidala." The crowd murmurs the affirmative.

So, a monarchy. Within time they would learn to serve the only true monarch, the Emperor. "Take me to her."

* * *

Many people assumed being a monarch was easy. After all, you lived in the lap of luxury with servants to meet your every need. But it was in times like this that Amidala wished she had not been elected as leader of Naboo.

With the destruction of the Trade Federation fleet and the droids, massive work needed to be done. This battle demonstrated the true incompetency of their armed forces; they had had to turn to the gungans for help! What was more, if rumors were true, their salvation had come from a 9-year old boy. A 9-year old! She shook her head. It was clear that all of Naboo needed a serious revamping.

Obi-Wan had given out some suggestions, but all would take time and money to implement, and both were a resource she did not have an abundance of.

Her musings were interrupted by a servant running in. "My Queen, my Queen!"

She turned. "What is it?"

He panted, "A golden man… wants to see you… outside the palace gates…"

She was moving before he finished his sentence. Obi-Wan followed. A golden man? What in the world…

* * *

I am led by the people to what appears to be a palace. The palace is also quite magnificent, although none can compare to the glory of the Imperial Palace and the Emperor's Golden Throne. I wait outside the gates for their so-called Queen to show up.

I am not kept waiting for long. Their monarch shows up with an entourage of bodyguards, as well as a strange man in brown robes. While most people would ignore him as a nonthreat, I can see in his eyes that he is a warrior.

I suppose the Queen would be considered beautiful in human standards. But I am human as much as a star is a torch. I estimate her height to be about 1.6 meters. Her hair and dyes are brown and her skin is white.

She speaks first, staring deeply into my eye. "Who are you?"

I unflinchingly stare back. "My name is not important. What is important is that you and your planet must surrender before the glory of the Emperor or be destroyed."

If my blunt comments have startled her, she does not show. "Have you brought an army?"

"It is only I."

She scoffs. "Then how do you plan to destroy us?"

"By killing every single traitor, heretic and xeno on this planet until you bow before the Emperor."

This does provoke a reaction. Her face turns slightly red before she regains control of her facial expressions. "I will not have you threatening my people. Now leave before I am forced to take action."

I scoff inside. What can she do to harm me? "I take it that you have declined my generous offer?"

She shakes her head. "I am going to count to 10, stranger. If you have not backed off by then, I will order you shot."

I sigh. "I will give you one week. After that, I will be back. Choose wisely, Queen."

I back off and begin to head back to my Land Speeder. I get on. Stubborn people. Their minds would change. They always did. Astartes were quite persuasive, after all.

* * *

Amidala collapsed into her bed. After everything that had just transpired, this had to happen as well? Who was this mysterious man anyways? His armor and speeder didn't match anything in their database. What scared her most was the way he spoke. The confidence in his voice. It was unnerving. He could see in his eyes that he truly believed he could destroy everyone on this planet. Well if he thought she was just going to roll over for his precious little "Emperor" he had another thing coming!

A voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

_Aah… my little… Queen… _

The voice seemed to have come out of… everywhere and nowhere at the same time. "Who is this?!"

_I have a proposition for you, my Queen. _

She repeated, "Who are you?"

_My name is T'Zar. And I can grant you the power to protect Naboo from all threats… including that big ugly man. _

"I see. What exactly is this proposition? And why are you so powerful that you can protect Naboo?"

_I am powerful, my Queen, but I am but a shadow of my Master. My Master is the Lord of Change, the one who grants you the power to perform sorceries beyond imagine and gives you power beyond compare._

"Sorcery? What trickery is this?"

_No trick, my Queen. Perhaps a little demonstration… look outside your window."_

"How do you know I'm next to a window?"

No response. She shrugged. It wouldn't hurt to go see. She stared for a few moments. Nothing happened.

Am I losing my mind? She thought.

Suddenly, she was thrown to the ground by a large explosion. He world went dizzy for a few moments before she was able to shakily get back up. Her door was pushed open as her bodyguards poured in and dragged her away. She glanced out the window to see only devastation. A huge crater now filled the entirety of the Palace Courtyard.

_Think well, my Queen._

* * *

**Well… I just killed Jar Jar Binks, in case you didn't know :P I did y'all a big favor. Anyways, next chapter should be up within the next 24 hours. (yeah I'm pumping them out). So this is the first battle our hero notices, and he is not impressed. And also yeah Chaos is starting to influence the people of Naboo already… down with the heretic! So anyways, next chapter! Make sure to check out my other stories!**


	3. Victory on Naboo

Something is wrong. I open my eyes instantly. The Ruinous Powers are nearby. I do not know how I know; I just do. My senses tell me to head in the direction of the city. I immediately jump on my Speeder and head off.

The city is burning. I see fires burning across the entire city and screams spread into the air. I clench my fists. Rage fills me at the thought of humans being killed.

Inside the city, I find Chaos. Literally, Chaos. Impossible! How did it spread so fast?

Without any warning, a maddened citizen leaps on my back. I casually flick him off before revving up my chainsword. I run through the narrow streets, ignoring most of the demonic creatures in my way. I have no time for those. I must get to the main battle, where there is much blood to be shed.

It is not hard to find the battle; simply following the blasphemous cries of the cultists is enough.

The main battle is taking place at the City Square, where the defense forces have set up a defensive position of sorts. Many of the buildings have been destroyed or have taken heavy damage, although the palace remains unscathed.

Rage overtakes me at the sight of heretics and traitors. I immediately jump into the fray, chainsword revving. These scum are not worth my Bolter rounds.

I swing my sword at a cultist, cutting deeply into his side. I continue to swing, cutting him neatly in half at the waist. My blade continues, decapitating another cultist. I spin, and run into a group of traitors, knocking them over like bowling pins.

"For the Emperor!" I yell as I continue my dance of blood and death. The speakers in my helmet amplify the noise to near deafening levels, causing many of the Naboo defense forces to turn their heads at me.

"Die, heretic!" My blade finds another target. The teeth of my chainsword cut into the traitor's skull, and the rest of my blade follows through. The traitor is split from head to toe. The machine spirit of the chainsword approves.

* * *

Queen Amidala woke up to screams and burning. Outside, she saw fires raging as the city of Theed burned.

Confused, she had not protested when her bodyguards dragged her away for the second time in as many days. As she was dragged away, she heard the voice again from last night.

_Pity you didn't join us. All this could have been avoided. I would not have had to call in this… brutish Champion of Khorne to besiege your people. Alas, it is now too late. If only you had accepted my offer…_

This T'Zan had continuously tempted her last night with offers of power, the power to protect her people. She had declined his offer, and now her people were dying. It was her fault.

She truly hated her position now. Powerless to do anything but watch her people die. These people had trusted her, trusted her to protect them. Now they were being slaughtered. She could see from the vidscreens that the Defense Forces would be overrun soon. Reports from other cities showed that this… invasion was a global one.

She could see that the effort to hold the City Square, while a valiant effort, was going to fail. This wasn't a defense; no, it was a last stand. All had seemed hopeless until the arrival of the golden man.

The golden man had carved a path of destruction throughout enemy forces, seemingly impervious to their weapons. His power was apparent even through the vidscreen. His voice was dripping with hatred when he spoke. But what attracted her attention was his power, his sheer, mind numbing power. He waded through the enemy as if they weren't there, and slaughtered them everywhere they went. He was the epitome of power, and she was suddenly glad the giant's 1 week ultimatum had not passed.

* * *

When I spot the Chaos Space Marine, my body literally shakes with hatred. He is polluting the very ground he walks on with his filth.

"TRAITOR! HERETIC! COME HERE AND DIE!" I roar.

The traitor sees me and responds. "DEATH TO THE FALSE EMPEROR!"

Snarling, I jump onto him, chainsword held high. I smash down, only to be blocked by his own foul blade. The daemon inside his weapon screams in pleasure; it only serves to further kindle my rage. Continuing down, I force his sword arm back. I see him reach for his Bolter. Still pressing down with my sword I step into his guard then punch him in the face.

The punch causes him to loosen his hold on his weapon just slightly. But in battle, just slightly is the difference between life and death. His grip on his daemonic chainsword breaks, and my blade crashes into his skull, ending his worthless life.

I look around, and see another group of five traitor Marines headed in my direction. Four are normal Marines, but one is clad in Terminator armor. I pick up my Storm Bolter in one hand and squeeze off a five shots.

All but one find their target, and four more traitors are cleansed from this world. Enraged that I had missed, I raise my chainsword and prepare to charge. However, before I can charge, a flash of blue catches my eye.

The mysterious hooded man I had seen yesterday jumps in front of the traitor Marine. He raises his blue shimmering blade and prepares to strike.

I almost laugh. Taking on a Chaos Space Marine with no power armor yourself? Suicide. Yet I still find myself commending his bravery.

* * *

The giant was quite a fearsome sight. Clad in completely red armor, skulls hung from his arms and blood covered most of his lower body. He crashed into the lines of the Naboo Defense Forces like a typhoon, wrecking havoc and destruction wherever he went. Four of his companions had just been taken out, but he seemed unconcerned. He would need to be taken out.

Most men in this situation would have been feeling at least the slightest bit of fear. Obi-Wan was not most men. Rather, as he faced the red armored giant, he felt the Force emptying him of all emotions and feelings.

He leaped, swinging his blade while he jumped. He slashed downward, only to feel his blade being blocked by the giant's sword. He twisted in midair to dodge a punch from his enemy and landed nimbly behind him, lightsaber raised. He rushed forward, swinging his blade for the killing blow. The blade landed square on the enemy's side… only to glance off the armor right back at him. Slightly shocked, Obi-Wan stumbled forward, carried by the momentum of his strike. He felt the giant about to strike down with his sword and barely managed to deflect away the lethal stroke with the Force. He rolled and stood up, only to find the giant charging at him.

He leaped back, knowing that if he came within striking distance of the giant he would be killed instantly. He parried a strike from the giant only to have his blade knocked away by the force of the blow. He barely managed to jump out of the way of the follow up strike. He again jumped high into the air and summoned his lightsaber towards him.

"Blood for the Blood God! Skulls for the Skull Throne!"

Obi-Wan easily deflected the projectiles fired by the strange weapon with the Force. The bullets hit the ground next to him and exploded, through pieces of shrapnel at him. He barely managed to deflect them with the Force.

As the monster approached him, Obi-Wan's mind raced with possible avenues of attack. He figured the only way he would be able to take this thing out would be by either cutting off its head or striking at its joints. Just as he was about to jump into action again, something crashed into his enemy.

The giant stumbled as _something_ crashed into him. A large crack appeared on his chest. Not wasting the opportunity, Obi-Wan rushed at it.

Taking advantage of the giant's momentary incapacitation, he stepped inside the giant's guard and swung.

This time his swing was directed with focus and intent. The blue blade sliced into the brute's arm joint, where the armor was the weakest. The giant's right arm was cut clean off, the heat of the blade cauterizing the wound as it passed. Obi-Wan prepared to deliver the final blow to end this monstrosity's life when another blade cut into the giant.

* * *

I take great satisfaction in driving my blade into the heart of this foul traitor. The battle had certainly been impressive, but it is now time to end this heretic's life. I am actually quite impressed with how long this stranger had managed to survive against a Terminator armor-clad traitor. I push deeper into the fallen Marine's back, until the tip of my holy blade sticks out of his chest. I slowly withdraw my weapon from his body, destroying the inner organs that made him Astartes.

"Die, heretic," I whisper into his ear as I push him over. He does not deserve a proper burial. I look at the strange man that had fought this beast and give him a nod. I then jump right back into the fray.

* * *

Four hours later, it is now over. With my assistance the vile forces of Chaos have been pushed out of the city. A few stragglers remain in the buildings but they will soon be dead. My blade and armor are red with the blood of the traitors. I will need to cleanse them as soon as possible. It would be ideal to have a member of the Adeptus Mechanicus to properly cleanse the armor and please the machine spirit, but that is a luxury that I have not access to. I walk up to the palace gates where a large crowd of civilians and soldiers have gathered.

I walk up to the gates, where a soldier is attempting to calm the crowd to no avail. I shake my head. There is no discipline on this world. The battle that had just taken place was a minor Chaos invasion, nothing compared to a full out Black Crusade. I still remember the piles and piles of bodies after the traitor Abaddon's invasion of Cadia.

The soldier attempts to block me for a moment before widening his eyes and backtracking. Good. The presence of an Astartes should inspire fear in all those around him.

I simply push open the gate and step inside the courtyard. The people behind me have fallen dead silent. I must find the false Queen. Perhaps this will have showed her the light. How glorious would it be for an entire planet to be claimed in the name of the Emperor!

I step inside the palace and am greeted by the Queen and the stranger I had seen in battle. She is surrounded by her usual entourage of bodyguards.

I point to an empty room. "Inside."

She complies, as does the stranger. She waves her hand, and her bodyguards disappear. Inside the room, she sits down. The stranger and I choose to stand.

I stare at her for a moment before beginning. "Listen closely to my words, heretic. For there is not much time left…"

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, read and review. For a hint of the next chapter, our good Space Marine meets the Jedi Council. And Naboo is the first world to declare its allegiance to the Emprah. **

**Also yes, I'm thinking of having Nicator adopt Anakin as a disciple and train him. Obvious not to Space Marine standards, but still... next chapter Nicator's personality and story is fleshed out. Expect no action next chapter. Anyways, can you imagine Yoda's reaction to his rage filled mind... and every Jedi's reaction... :) **


End file.
